Kickin it: Dancing Like Chris Brown
by OdinAllfather
Summary: Jack and the guys dance to Yeah 3x for a dance contest and Jack and Kim realize their feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Surprise Contest

Jack P.O.V.

I was in the dojo practicing on a dummy when Kim walked in. "Dang",I thought "she is so hot." Wait, did I call Kim hot? Do I like her? No we are just friends. Then Jerry ran in a yelled," Dudes, I got this flyer for a dance off and would you guys be my dance crew?" The rest of us said "yeah". Then I got a great idea for a dance. Chris Brown's Yeah 3x. I told them and they liked the idea. But then Jerry said that I would to be Chris Brown. "What!" I yelled. Jerry began to explain that even though he was a great dancer, but I was the only one who could do moves like Chris Brown in the video. After practice, we went to my house to begin practicing the dance. I got to admitted those moves are pretty hard.

Kim's P.O.V.

I turned on my ipod and Jack and Jerry started dancing when Milton fell. Jack and the guys started the dance over again when " Smooth" walked in. Oh great, I thought, more judges. But "Smooth" just stood there watching the guys with his mouth open. Then he jumped into the dance with them. They let be in the dance group. I went home after practice and fell asleep.

**In my dream**

I woke up in a dark building and then the lights turned on and l heard a lot of screaming. I looked around and saw a dark stage and thats when the music started to play. I saw all of the guys on the stage in cool outfits and then they started to dance to the song. Then I saw Chris Brown walk out onto the stage and started singing Yeah 3x. Oh My God! Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and "Smooth" were dancing in Chris Brown's concert. After that I woke up to my annoying alarm.

Jack P.O.V.

I couldn't wait until the dance off, I mean like seriously our group is really good and we have "Smooth" with us. I went to my locker and Donna Tobin came up to me and tried to flirt with me. I just went and talked with the love of my life._Alright I admit it, I, Jackson Anderson, is in love with Kimberly Crawford. _I walked to locker and said, Hey,

She looked up at me and said, "Jack, can I talk to you in private" Sure

Kim P.O.V.

I had decided to tell Jack about my crush on I asked him if I could talk to him in private.

We walked to our usual place and sat down. "Jack'', I said slowly," I asked to talk to you in private because I wanted to tell you about my crush on you... I never got to finish my sentence because a pair of lips touched mine slowly. I realized that Jack was kissing me on my lips. I began to stare into his eyes and I just melted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dance Off

Jack P.O.V.

After Kim told me of the crush she had on me, my insticts took over and I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She look surprised but she started to kiss me back and then she stared into my eyes, I just couldn't believe that Kim was kissing me back. Then the bell rang and we realized that we were late for 1st period. I grabbed my books and sprinted to class.

Kim P.O.V.

Oh My God! I thought, _Jack and I just kissed and I feel awesome.___I couldn't believe it, but I realized I was late to class too, so I ran after Jack to class. When I got there , I sat down next to Jack and intwined

my hands into his. He looked up and smiled. _God. I could just drown in those beautiful brown eyes. _

Later that day at lunch

(Still Kim's POV)

I sat down next to Jack and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled and gave me a hug. He asked to talk to me outside and I followed him outside. Once we were outside he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips and asked me if I would like to go out with him.

Yes, Yes, Yes! I screamed and tackled him, then he kissed me again but this time I started making out with him.

Jack's POV

At lunch when I asked if Kim would like to go out with me, she screamed yes, then tackled me. After that I kissed, which turned to making out. So I tried my luck and stuck my tongue to her lips, then soon her tongue was wrestling with I got up and told her that we should go back to the cafeteria.

After school at the dojo with the guys.

At the dojo we practice our dance along to the song, then Rudy came out and saw us guys dancing, but he ran back into his office and came back with a video camera. He started recording the whole dance. Then he told us to start practice. I got paired up with Kim and I plushed. Kim sent a round-house kick at my head but I blocked, then I stared to stare at her beautiful eyes. Next thing I know, I am on the floor starring up at Kim. After practice I walk home with Kim and she's holding my hand. Kim looks at me and kisses me on the cheek and told me she loves me.

The Next day before the dance.

Kim's POV

We were at the mall awaiting our turn to dance, I see Jack walk over and said they were up. I kissed on the cheek and told him good luck. The boys walked up onto the stage and took their positions, then the music came on and they started dancing. Soon the entire mall was watching or video taping the dance. Jack and Jerry starting dancing together and I soon hear cheers when they finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After The Dance

Jack's P.O.V.

When me and the guys took our position on the dark stage, Yeah 3x began to play and we started dancing. The crowd started cheering and video taping the dance. All of us back flip and kept dancing, then came the part of the dance when me and Jerry would dance together. The entire mall was watching, then I saw a news van and reporters. Oh crap! I thought this was on tv. But we keep dancing to the song. When the song ended the entire mall went up in cheers. Wow, we must have been really good. We waited for the rest of the dance off to finish. After it was finished we waited for the judges result.

No Ones POV

And the winner of the Seaford Dance Off Is The...The Wasabi Dancers! The crowd cheered and the Wasabi Dancers ran up to the stage and Yeah 3x began to play again, the guys started the dance again and the reporters got the whole thing on tape. The crowd just cheered.

Kim's POV

The guys got to do another dance for the crowd and they were awesome. We all went back to the dojo to celebrate. We hade pizza and soda to celebrate. Later that night after the Milton, Jerry, Eddie went home, Jack and I were laying on the mats. Jack started playing with my hair and I let him.

Then Jack pulled my face up and kissed it softly. He said lets take this relationship more slowly and more appropriate. I couldn't disagree. Jack asked me out to Circus Burger.


End file.
